User blog:ToaRua/BIONICLE Test of Knowledge
ToaRua's Bionicle Test of Knowledge How much do your truly know of the Legend of the Bionicle? This quiz will test your understanding of the more obsucre elements of the story. Ten questions related directly to each year if the story, for a total of one hundred questions are provided. Can you answer them all without consulting the wiki? 2001 1. What were Tahu's first thoughts about his Fire Sword upon his arrival on Mata Nui? a. A useful tool. b. A truly elegant weapon. c. (Not mentioned.) d. Stupid hunk of metal. 2. What is a 'Goko-Kahu' ? a. An insect-like Rahi. b. Another term for the Kewa Bird, a subspecies of Gukko. c. A tool used by Matoran, similar to a Volo Lutu. d. (Not a real Bionicle term.) 3. Where did Onua call the other Toa Mata to gather when he desired a meeting? a. Onu-Koro. b. The Onu-Kini. c. Near his landing site. d. A beach on the shores of Naho Bay. 4. Where did Nixie discover the Gnomon of the sundial found in the mines of Onu-Koro? a. In the foothills of Mount Ihu. b. In the tunnels of Onu-Wahi itself. c. On the shores of Lake Naho. d. In the Motara Desert. 5. Which two Ga-Matoran guarded the gate of their village during the final stage of the Rahi War? a. Amaya and Nixie. b. Shasa and Amaya. c. Hahli and Kotu. d. Kotu and Macku. 6. What potential solution did Whenua offer Guildmaster Zemya when he demanded aid for the Trade Guilds during the Lightstone Crisis? a. Access to more Protodermis to trade for Po-Koronan stonework. b. An Ussalry escort for his trade caravans. c. Onua's aid in protecting the convoys. d. Abandonment of all trade with Le-Koro until the highway was completed. 7. Gali was shown a vision of the Toa Kaita while unconcious beneath the water, after a battle with Tarakava. Where was Kopaka when he experianced a similar vision? a. Attempting to cross a lava-flow in Ta-Wahi. b. Atop Mount Ihu. c. With the other Toa at Kini Nui. d. Meditating at the Ko-Kini. 8. Whom did Takua entrust with his Lavaboard while he was away from Ta-Koro? a. Keahi. b. Turaga Vakama. c. Jaller. d. Maglya. 9. To whom did Pewku belong when Takua first encountered her? a. Onepu. b. Damek. c. Midak. d. She was living in the wild. 10. Which of the following Matoran was ''not ''a member of the Chronicler's Company? a. Tamaru. b. Hewkii. c. Kopeke. d. Kapura. 2002 11. What was Nuparu's position in Onu-Koro? a. Tunnel Engineer, Second class. b. Tunnel Engineer, First class. c. Marn Tunnel machine specialist. d. Whenua's Left Hand. 12. What was Turaga Onewa's solution the the Tahnok's siege of Po-Koro? a. A surprise counter-attack by nightfall. b. To wait out the attack within the town. c. To abandon the village and flee as refugees. d. To send for reinforcements from the Ta-Koro Guard. 13. Which village was the first to be attacked by the Bohrok? a. Po-Koro. b. Le-Koro. c. Ta-Koro. d. Onu-Koro. 14. In which of the following situations was the Boxor machine ''not ''used? a. In a surprise counter attack against Nuhvok in Le-Wahi. b. To allow the escape of Onepu, Nuparu, and Taipu from Onu-Koro after it fell to the Gahlok. c. To retake Po-Koro from the Tahnok. d. At the Battle of Ga-Koro. ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts